


(Sexual) Frustration

by Glasswingsndreamz



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Felix has no real clue what he's doing, First Time, I mean it's pretty obvious, Implied Consent, Loss of Virginity, One Night Stands, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Reader has a vagina, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Sylvain wouldn't keep his mouth shut so he knows how to sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Without them asking for sex outright, both the reader and felix are 18+, but just in case, dorm room sex, he's too arrogant to admit he doesn't know wtf to do, implied crushes, implied loss of virginity, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: The cold hearted, poison tongued Felix ends up at your door past everyone's bed time. You have no idea what he's doing there. He's not about to confess why either.





	(Sexual) Frustration

Felix was a warrior. His heart belonged to his sword if he even had one at all. While Sylvain flirted with girls he studied the blade. Repeatedly Felix had denied having any attraction or interest in anyone regardless of gender. It didn’t matter if someone had feelings for him. He’d reject them without batting an eye. In fact he had broken countless hearts of both boys and girls who were unlucky enough to fall for his looks. They certainly wouldn’t fall for his charm or lack thereof. 

You knew better than that. Having watched him throw away countless love letters without opening a single one. So when you felt that butterflies forming in your stomach you quickly crushed them. Felix would make a better partner in battle than one in life.

Maybe that’s why it was so easy being his actual friend. At least you considered him to be a friend. It would be no surprise if he didn’t return the sentiment. Most likely he saw you only as a sparring partner. Knowing he was incapable of having romantic feelings toward you made it easier to squash your own. That didn’t stop your heart from skipping a beat when he decided to remove his shirt during training when it was especially hot. Nor did it stop that spark of arousal coursing throughout your body when he pinned you down during hand to hand combat, a smug smirk on his face. Instead of giving into the urge to drag him down and slam your lips against his you make a move to knee him between the legs. As always he is quick to stop your advances before you can follow through.

What you felt wasn’t love. Of that you were pretty sure. Lust, however, was very plausible. 

Guiltily you had played around the idea of giving into Sylvain’s advances just to get rid of some of the pent up desire building up. It wouldn’t feel as bad if you were knowingly using each other. Still you weren’t that desperate. Yet. The idea that Felix would find out was also a worry in the back of your mind. Not that he would feel jealous. No you suspected his view of you might change. That he’d come to the conclusion that you’d rather spend your time with a hand down Sylvain’s pants rather than sparring.

Never in this life time did you expect Felix to show any romantic interest in anyone. Not when he cherished the company of his sword over that of a companion.

So it came as a big surprise when Felix came to you outside of the training grounds. When you heard a knock at your bedroom door you had been expecting Annette, Mercedes, Ashe, Sylvain, anyone but Felix. 

At first you thought you must be asleep. It was late after all. Too late for anyone to be wandering the monastery. Only in your dreams would Felix come to you first, to your own bedroom. It was hard to really make out the expression on his face with only the moon shining outside. You hadn’t even bothered to light a candle with your brain still clouded with sleep. When Felix remained silent without bothering to explain why he was at your dorm in the middle of the night you began to feel a lot more awake. At that point you were wondering if perhaps you might need to assist in getting rid of a body tonight.

For a good three minutes you waited in silence until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“It’s a little late to want to train isn’t it?” you said, head tilted in curiosity. Despite the worry flooding your mind you kept a calm, outward appearance in case it only pushed him away. 

“...That’s not why I came,” he finally spoke. Patiently you waited for him to continue only to be greeted with more silence.

“Felix?”

“Can I…. come in?” he gritted out the words as if it was painful to speak. Without a word you opened the door further to let him in. Silently he entered, entire body tense as you shut the door behind you.

With eyes adjusted to the darkness it was easy to find and light the lamp on your bedside table. It wasn’t intense enough to light the whole room but now you were able to clearly see the expression on the swordsman’s face. His eyes wouldn’t meet yours which wasn’t unusual. It was the light blush dusting his cheeks that caught your breath. It had to be the lighting. There was no way Felix Hugo Fraldarius was blushing right now. Not in front of you.

Cautiously you watched, not making a move so you didn’t spook him. As curious as you were to know why he was visiting your room in the middle of the night, you were fully aware that he would just as easily leave and deny this ever happened. You might even believe it too. It could easily be a dream.

“Fe-”

He cut you off. His lips were rough against your own and you decided this must be a dream after all. Just as quickly he was pulling away, seeking out your expression to gauge your response. Too stunned to move, you could only stare back in confusion. Apparently this was not what he wanted to see. Without a single explanation he was turning to take his leave.

That would not do at all.

Grasping the back of his shirt, you turned him back to you. He looked surprisingly vulnerable as he faced you again.

“What?” he snapped. If it were anyone else maybe you would be offended, but you knew Felix. Or maybe you didn’t considering how badly he had taken you by surprise.

Bracing yourself both physically and mentally, you gripped at his shoulders to keep him in place. Felix looked like a feral stray, alarmed and ready to claw your face off before bounding away. You didn't take the time to really consider the consequences. In fact you couldn't think at all as you slammed your lips against his. For a moment he was frozen, seemingly surprised with your choice of actions. Quickly he recovered, arms wrapping around and pulling you tightly against him as he returned the action.

His kiss was clumsy, so unlike his precision with the blade. You suspected that it had to do with the lack of practice in this specific field. Even the way he reached down and grabbed at your ass seemed so uncertain. Offering some guidance, you pressed back against him, urging him to be rougher. Felix responded in kind, squeezing hard.

It was difficult to move with his tight grip keeping you in place, barely allowing you to grind against his hips. The guttural groan he let out in response had you grinding even harder. It had him tensing up and pulling his lips away from yours to bite back any more noises that tried to escape.

Of course he couldn’t let you have control. Not for very long anyway.

The high pitched noise you made when Felix picked you up was downright embarrassing. Even more embarrassing than the way you clung to him, your legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. There was amusement on his face which did not help the blush on your face. It only grew a darker shade when he carried you over to the bed and pressed you down onto the sheets. There was no time to gain back control. Not when he immediately had you pinned down and straddled. It would have been less humiliating if your skirt hadn’t ridden up to reveal the color of your underwear.

He stared down at you, really taking in the sight before him. You watched as his eyes met yours and slowly trailed down. They lingered on your lips which were most likely swollen from his earlier attack with his own mouth. It had you wondering if he was going to kiss you again. Not that you would complain. However, his amber eyes continued their trail down your neck to your chest that rose and fell faster with your growing arousal. There his gaze stayed, as if he could see right through your blouse and flesh to the heart beating fast beneath.

He looked like he was going to devour you whole.

“What do you want?” you asked as if you were in any position to be asking questions. You didn’t care. You needed to hear him say  _ it _ .

“Isn’t it obvious? I didn’t take you for an idiot,” he said, pressing his hips down and  _ goddess _ . You can feel him through the layers of clothing and you can’t even begin to comprehend that he is  _ this hard already _ . You swear you must be dreaming. There’s no more hesitance now. Instead it has been replaced with his usual confidence and arrogance because he knows that you’re as badly affected if not more so.

“I can’t... understand you,” you managed to get the words out in between gasps when he grinded down against you. He’s rubbing right against your clit and it’s so fucking good you can barely think. At this point you’re sure you must be so wet that you’ve soaked right through your underwear. Fuck you can _ smell _ how aroused you are and there’s no doubt that he can too.

“You don’t need to,” and then his lips are upon yours.

It’s shameful, the way you’re clawing at his clothes. You’re absolutely desperate in your attempt to remove him of his clothes and he’s not being very helpful either. The man barely removes his mouth from yours to pull the shirt over his head while you’re working on his belt. He even has the nerve to growl at you when you attempt to pull away to do so, which is incredibly hard when he already has you pressed into the pillow.Those next few minutes are a blur of tearing clothes until you’re both remaining in your underwear. His reaction when he removes your shirt is hilarious. For whatever reason he seemed to be under the impression that you’d be wearing a bra to bed. Instead he was flustered and unprepared for the sight of your bare breasts. You resisted the urge to tease him and instead pulled him in for another kiss to distract him. It’s at that point that he begins to hesitate. His hands, which were so eager to rip your blouse off your torso, paused when the only thing left covering your body was your panties. You save him the trouble and remove them yourself.

Despite the bold move, you can’t help the way your face burns when he stares. His amber eyes widen a fraction as he just stares down, not moving a muscle.

Several seconds pass by and you can’t help the feeling embarrassment flood your mind as you consider pulling your underwear back up and pretending this never happened. 

Then he finally moves.

His hand reaches out, fingers experimentally running along your slit. That has you shivering and arching forward.Curiously he pushes your lips apart, still staring in that scrutinizing way that makes you want to bury your face in your hands and hide from embarrassment. Then he’s pushing a finger inside and you can’t help but moan. It’s easy, so incredibly easy for him to push in until he’s knuckle deep inside. The slick noise it makes upon entry has your face burning. When he pulls it back out you can clearly see that his finger is covered with your arousal. He seems to be studying it just as intensely when he pushes it all the way back in, this time curling deep inside. You have to bite down on your lip  _ hard _ to keep back the moan. The pleasure is clear on your face as well as in the way your body arches towards him. He takes it as affirmation to continue, pumping it in and out of you at a faster pace. It’s extraordinarily easy to add a second finger to the mix with how soaked you are.

“Get on with it already,” you finally snapped. Not that you weren’t enjoying what his fingers were doing to you. However, you would much rather prefer his dick at the moment. Especially when you’re not entirely convinced that this isn’t a dream. If you’re having a wet dream then you better damn well get fucked by his cock before you woke up.

It’s odd to see someone so confident falter for once. It lasts only a second before Felix is shedding his own underwear and let it drop onto the floor beside the bed.

You can’t help but stare, leaning back onto your elbows to really settle in and get a good view. It almost pisses you off that his determination to beat anyone in battle isn’t a compensation for  _ this _ . You are, however, entirely grateful that you’re wet enough that it shouldn’t be too painful to fit inside. The smirk on his face showed exactly how proud he was of his own size. You’d probably smack that look off his face if you weren’t so eager to have his cock buried inside you.

Thankfully he didn’t keep you waiting for too long.

Settling down between your legs, he gave a subtle buck of his hips. Your head is thrown back against the pillow when he glides between your lower lips. Your arousal coats his length, making the movement even easier when he does it a second time and then a third. You’re not entirely sure whether he doesn’t know how to put it in or if he’s teasing you. Most likely the latter but it could still be both. 

You take matters into your own hands. Literally.

Not wanting to wait any longer, you grab his cock. Before guiding it towards your entrance, you give it a few swift pumps which has him growling. However he does seem grateful for the guidance as he finally pushes his hips forward, his cock sinking into you. Both of you moan at the same time as he fills you up. It’s faster than what you’re ready for and there’s a dull pain accompanying the satisfaction of being filled. Without realizing it, you’re clinging to him, the palms of your hands flush against his back.

Felix’s hands grasp at the sheets on either side of you and you swear you can hear a tearing sound when his nails dig in. There’s no way to read his expression when he presses his face down against your neck. You can tell it’s gotta be a sight with the way his body slightly trembles beneath your hands.

Seconds pass and finally he moves again, drawing his hips back only to slam back into you. You hiss out in pain, still not fully adjusted. As retaliation you dig your nails into the flesh of his back. The action does nothing to deter him as he bucks into you again and again. He’s quick to find a rhythm that fits him well. Hard and fast. The pain quickly turns to pleasure as you grow used to the rough movements. One of your hands slipped between your bodies to furiously rub at your clit. If this was a normal occurrence maybe you would have turned this into a challenge, determined to hold out until he came first. Right now you were too desperate and so damn close that you couldn’t find the time to care. The closest thing was the way the two of you muffled your own noises. 

One especially hard and deep thrust was enough to shove you right over the edge. Your nails dug down further, practically clawing down his back as your orgrasm wrecked you. Your vision blurred as the sensation of Felix pounding into you only intensified your own climax.

Even after you came down from your high, he wouldn’t let up. If anything he seemed even more determined. Only for a few seconds did he pause just to pull your legs over his shoulders. Finally you could see the way his face flushed in pure pleasure. His eyes were narrowed in focus as he returned to his previous pace. Your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head at how deep this angle allowed him to go. The sound of skin slapping against skin is too damn lewd and has you growing even wetter than you already were. Already you could feel another orgasm rising to the surface. The way you had soaked his cock in your cum only made it that much easier for him to slip in and out. 

This time it was his teeth sinking into the spot where your shoulder and neck met that sent you crashing over the edge. Tears pooled at the corner of your eyes as you cried out. It only got better when he gave a few more quick thrusts before spilling inside you. That’s when he broke the skin with his teeth.

Both of you are breathing heavily when he finally pulls back to stare down at you. You’re sure your hair is an absolute mess and that blood has begun to form where his bite punctured your flesh. There’s probably a blotchy, ugly blush on your face, but the way he’s looking at you right now makes you feel like the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“You know. I never thought you’d need help training with sex,” you attempted humor when you could no longer stand his quiet stare.

He pulled the pillow from beneath your head, letting it thump against the sheets only to smack you over the face with it.

“Shut up.”


End file.
